Jour 100, sans en avoir l'air
by Leiko Ayumi
Summary: Comme chaque soir après son travail, Naruto va au parc avec son fils, mais il ne s'attend pas à rencontrer cet homme et encore moins d'en tomber amoureux. OS NaruSasu UA


_**Ohayô !  
Voilà un petit OS qui m'est passait par la tête quand j'ai écouté la chanson de Louane - Jour 1.  
Pas que je sois une grande fan de cette chanson mais elle m'a donné cette idée.  
Dons voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas moi j'ai prit du plaisir à l'écrire.  
BONNE LECTURE chers amis lecteurs ! Leiko.  
**_

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_**

 ** _Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA), Yaoi évidemment ! Et rating M !  
_**

* * *

 _ **Jour 1**_

Naruto se baladait en tenant la main de son fils, regardant avec fierté ce petit être qui grandissait trop vite à son goût. Aussi vif que lui à son âge, le petit Kyubi lui faisait souvent penser à un petit renard. Curieux de tout et très rusé pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.  
Naruto avait bien changé, depuis qu'il était devenu père à l'âge de vingt-deux ans, il s'était assagit, devenu ponctuel et moins impulsif que lors de son adolescence. Cependant, Naruto était célibataire, ne recherchant pas l'affection de quelqu'un mais se concentrant sur l'éducation de son fils.

En arrivant dans le parc, le petit Kyubi regarda son père avec des yeux attendrissant, lui demandant silencieusement la permission d'aller jouer avec les autres enfants dans les jeux. Le père hocha la tête, comme chaque soir, et le petit courut jusqu'au toboggan. Naruto prit place sur un banc en regardant son fils descendre à vive allure et remonter sur le jeu. Tout les soirs après son travail, il emmenait son fils au parc, parfois il y avait beaucoup d'enfants, parfois les jeux étaient déserts, mais toujours les mêmes enfants, les mêmes parents qui le regardaient étrangement, sûrement en se demandant pourquoi la mère du petit garçon ne les accompagnait jamais. Cette pensée rendit Naruto triste un instant puis il regarda son fils rire et cela lui donna du baume au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa défunte épouse. Pourtant ce soir, quelque chose changea, un nouvel enfant grimpa sur le jeu au côté de Kyubi. Le petit garçon à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noir corbeau semblait triste et fragile. Naruto chercha des yeux ses parents et tomba sur un homme à la carrure fine et gracieuse, se tenant debout à l'entrée du parc. Il regardait son fils avec impassibilité, cependant un père s'est reconnaître le bonheur dans les yeux d'un autre père, et lui en était rempli. L'homme tourna son regard vers Naruto, le fixant quelque instant avant de prendre place sur un banc à l'opposé, cherchant des yeux son fils. Les deux hommes se jetèrent quelques regards quand l'autre semblait focalisé sur son enfant.

Sasuke de son côté était heureux de vois son fils s'amuser, depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans le quartier, il trouvait que son fils avait l'air triste. Le petit Hiro était son portrait craché lorsqu'il était enfant, les mêmes yeux sombres, les mêmes cheveux de jais, et un goût prononcé pour la solitude. Il essayait tant bien que mal de forcé son fils à se faire des amis mais Hiro trouver les autres enfants de son âge ennuyeux et « idiots » comme il les appelaient. Mais ce soir, il semblait plus prompt à jouer avec ce petit garçon blond, se bagarrant pour descendre le premier du toboggan, le père émit un petit rire lorsque son fils se mit à bouder. Le petit blond avait l'air de tester son fils, et c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se mettait sur le chemin d'Hiro.  
Sasuke avait changé depuis la naissance de son fils, ne s'intéressant pu particulièrement à l'idée de trouver la personne idéal pour finir sa vie, mais plus à faire de son fils un homme bon. Il observait du coin de l'œil l'homme blond qui semblait être le père du nouvel ami de son fils, c'était son portait craché Des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux bleus céruléen et de petites tâches sur les joues bien distinctif. Sasuke se surprit à trouver l'homme à la carrure imposante, beau et si naturel lorsqu'il souriait à son fils.

 ** _Jour 2_**

Sasuke alla cherchait Hiro à l'école, celui-ci l'attendait sagement assit sur une chaise à lire un livre.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Uchiwa, votre fils vous attends comme d'habitude. L'informe l'institutrice.  
\- Il se met toujours à l'écart ?  
\- Oui malheureusement, il faut lui laisser quelques jours je pense, mais il a fait un dessin différent aujourd'hui, dit-elle en lui donnant le dit dessin.  
Sasuke l'observa en souriant, son fils avait dessinait un petit bonhomme noir avec ce qui semblait être un toboggan et un autre bonhomme mais cette fois jaune. En effet, différent des milliers de dessins le représentant lui et son fils.  
\- Il s'est fait un ami ?  
\- Je pense que oui, sourit-il en se dirigeant vers son fils qui lui courut dans les bras.  
\- Papa, on va au parc ce soir ?  
\- Tu veux revoir ce petit garçon ? Demande-t-il à son fils en montrant le petit personnage jaune sur le dessin.  
\- Non, c'est un idiot.  
\- Lui aussi ?  
\- Bon peut être un peu moins, mais cette fois c'est moi qui aurait la place sur la balançoire !  
Son père rit devant la détermination de son fils et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Le parc était désert, Hiro pu profiter des jeux comme bon lui semblait mais après une demi-heure il finit par s'ennuyer. Il prit alors la main de son petit garçon et commèrent à sortir du parc, mais au loin, Naruto et son fils Kyubi sautillaient ensemble en riant.  
\- Euh papa, on peut rester encore un peu ? Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de toboggan aujourd'hui.  
Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur mais céda en retournant s'asseoir sur le banc.

Kyubi courait déjà jusqu'au toboggan et son père alla s'asseoir en face de l'homme déjà présent avec son fils. Les deux enfants semblaient commencer à s'apprécier et Naruto se dit que si les enfants s'entendaient bien, il n'y avait pas de raison que les parents n'en fassent pas de même, alors il se leva et alla saluer Sasuke.

\- Bonsoir.  
\- Bonsoir, répondit Sasuke plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Vous venez d'emménager dans le quartier ?

Le brun leva un sourcil, se demandant bien pourquoi il venait lui parler. Il acquiesça brièvement et Naruto se sentit bien bête d'être venu lui adresser la parole, surtout qu'il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi.  
Il se retourna pour aller s'asseoir, rien ne servait de se ridiculiser plus que nécessaire. Mais Sasuke le retint par une question :

\- Comment il s'appelle ? Questionna-t-il en montrant le petit homme blond au côté de son fils.  
Naruto sourit en croisant les bras, regardant son fils au loin apprendre au petit homme brun comment escalader le toboggan.  
\- Kyubi.  
\- Hiro n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans son ancienne école, votre fils à l'air d'avoir trouvé la manière d'attirer son attention.  
Une pensée étrange traversa son esprit : « _Lui aussi aimerait trouvé le moyen d'attirer l'attention du brun »_. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée en s'asseyant près de Sasuke.  
\- Naruto, dit-il simplement en tendant la main au brun qui la regarda en hésitant.  
\- Sasuke, répondit-il en la saisissant.

Un instant de flottement lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, les surprirent tout les deux, mais aucuns d'eux ne le laissa voir à l'autre. Quelle était cette étrange attraction qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre ?

C'étaient deux hommes au cœur brisé, l'un ayant perdu sa femme qui s'était enfuit avec son meilleur ami tandis que l'autre pleuré la mort de sa femme depuis quatre ans. Leurs fils étaient devenus leur seule source de bonheur et de joie, aucune femme n'avait su remplir le manque de se sentir aimé. Ils étaient tout les deux _brisés_ par la vie, ne croyant pu en l'amour, et n'espérant pu rien de lui. Ils avaient _abandonné_.

 _ **Jour 10**_

Sasuke et Naruto avaient prit l'habitude d'emmener leurs fils au parc après l'école, les enfants jouaient, et eux les regardaient silencieux. Assit sur le même banc, se lançant de temps en temps quelques regards amusés dû à leurs fils qui devenaient de jour en jour plus inséparables que jamais. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui ce fut la dispute. Les deux se mirent à se battre dans le sable, Sasuke et Naruto durent intervenir, prenant chacun son fils dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi vous vous battez ? Demanda calmement Sasuke à Hiro.  
Le petit brun fit les yeux noirs en regardant Kyubi.  
\- Il m'a poussé ! S'écria-t-il en pointant de son petit doigt Kyubi.  
\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Naruto en regardant son fils s'essuyer une larme qui menaçait de couler.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- C'est même pas vrai, il est tombé tout seul ! Cria-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à Hiro.  
Les deux parents se regardèrent sans savoir comment réagir.  
\- De toute façon, on va rentrer, il se fait tard.

Naruto et Kyubi regardèrent Sasuke et Hiro s'en aller puis partirent dans l'autre sens.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Kyu ?  
\- Je te promet papa, c'est pas moi qui l'est poussé !  
Devant le visage sincère de son fils, Naruto ne pu que le croire.

De son côté Sasuke posa exactement la même question. Hiro baissa les yeux.  
\- Il m'a poussé, murmura-t-il.  
Deux perles coulèrent sur ses joues et Sasuke cessa de marcher, posant son fils à terre, il se mit à sa hauteur.  
\- Un Uchiwa ne ment pas.  
Sachant pertinemment que son fils céderait, il releva le menton de son fils pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.  
\- Et un Uchiwa ne baisse pas les yeux s'il dit la vérité.  
Les yeux du petit garçon se remplirent de larmes silencieuses.  
\- Je suis tombé et Kyubi à rigoler alors...  
\- Sèche tes larmes, la fierté d'un Uchiwa ce n'est pas d'empêcher les autres de rirent de lui, mais de se relever et de continuer de marcher.  
Hiro regarda son père avec une admiration profonde et se nicha dans ses bras.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu feras demain quand nous retournerons au parc ?  
\- J'irai dire pardon.  
\- Je suis fier de toi mon garçon.

 ** _Jour 55_**

Le lendemain de leur dispute, Hiro s'était avancé vers Kyubi et s'était mit à bafouiller alors le petit blond l'avait prit par la main en disant qu'il savait. Hiro avait sourit comme un bien-heureux et depuis les deux enfants étaient inséparables, attendant d'aller au parc après l'école tout les jours. C'était devenu un rituel qui faisaient du bien aux enfants comme aux parents qui s'étaient mit à discuter travail, de leur fils, et parfois un peu de leur vie. Sasuke avait laissé entendre que sa femme était partie et Naruto s'était ouvert librement, ayant dépassé le deuil, ne laissant qu'un souvenir heureux au fond de son cœur. Sasuke ne parlait pas beaucoup, la plupart du temps il écoutait Naruto racontait sa journée et les blagues idiotes que son ami Kiba lui sortait en réunion pour qu'il rigole. Il se plaignait souvent que son ami n'avait pas grandit et restait toujours aussi enfantin mais cela l'amusait parfois. Sasuke riait doucement en écoutant les histoires que Naruto lui racontait, posant quelques questions de temps en temps. Ils s'appréciaient, sans se le dire, mais chaque soir ils étaient là. Les gens les regardaient parfois bizarrement mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Cette amitié naissante les apaiser et leur donné envie d'avancer.

\- Kyubi, tu devait pas demander quelque chose à Hiro et son père ?  
Le petit garçon rougit un peu avant de sourire.  
\- C'est mon anniversaire samedi, vous viendrez manger le gâteau à la maison ?  
Hiro regarda son papa, implorant silencieusement. Il hocha la tête en souriant discrètement.  
\- D'accord. Tu vas avoir quel âge ?  
\- Cinq ans ! Sourit Kyubi de toute ses dents.  
\- Moi je vais avoir six ans dans... Il compta sur ses petits doigts mais regarda son père qui lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
\- Dans six mois, reprit-il.  
\- T'es un grand ! S'écria Kyubi en faisant un O avec sa bouche.  
Les deux pères rirent en cœur.

 _ **Jour 57**_

Hiro avait mit près d'une heure pour choisir ses habits, il s'était coiffé correctement et Sasuke le regardait faire en riant.

\- Arrête de rire papa !  
\- Oh mais j'ai rien dit, ria Sasuke.  
\- Toi tu t'es même pas fait beau pour le papa de Kyubi.

Il se stoppa dans son rire et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir face à lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait une tête épouvantable, et son tee-shirt gris avait une tâche sur le col. Il le retira et alla enfiler une chemise noire, ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules. Il fit une grande mèche qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, lui donnant un côté mystérieux. Hiro lui souriait.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça !  
\- Oh mais j'ai rien dit, sourit son fils en se moquant de lui.  
 _« Salle gosse »_ pensa-t-il en poussant son fils en dehors de l'appartement.

Dans l'immeuble d'en face, un petit blond sautillait déjà sur place en attendant ses invités. Bientôt 16h ! Il avait enfilé une chemise orange, sa couleur préférée, et un jean noir. Son père avait opté pour une chemise à carreaux ouverte sur un Marcel blanc et un blue jean's lui donnant un petit air cow-boy. Il avait passé près d'une heure dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, lui qui d'habitude n'en passé pas plus de quinze minutes.

La sonnette retentit et les deux blonds se regardèrent en souriant. Ils allèrent ouvrir mais leurs sourires disparurent quand ils virent Sakura et Sai avec leur fille Sarada.

\- Bah sympa, on repart si vous voulez ! Ronchonna Sakura.  
\- Mais non voyons, on s'attendait juste à quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il en riant, la prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Joyeux anniversaire Kyubi, dit Sarada en lui confiant son cadeau.  
\- Merci ! S'écria-t-il.

Kiba et sa femme, Hinata arrivèrent juste après avec leur jumeaux : Katsuro et Masahiro. Puis la sonnette retentit une fois de plus, Kyubi savait que c'était son meilleur ami. Il alla ouvrir la porte et cria un bonjour qui s'entendit jusque dans la cuisine. Naruto tendu l'oreille attentif et entendu la voix grave de Sasuke souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à son fils. Cette voix le fit frissonner et il les rejoignit dans le salon où tout les adultes qui discutaient entre eux s'arrêtèrent de parler en regardant les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Bonjour, dit doucement Naruto.

Sasuke fit un sourire un coin que Naruto interpréta comme une réponse. Il le trouva beau et élégant dans sa chemise et sa nouvel coupe lui allait à merveille, si bien qu'il en resta coi et pendant quelques secondes, les autres invités jonglèrent entre Naruto et Sasuke, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke rompit le contact visuel et regarda tout ces visages tournés vers lui. Naruto le présenta en sentant son embarras.

L'après-midi s'était déroulée vite, le gâteau, les cadeaux, Kyubi avait été gâté : Quelques vêtements offert par Sarada, un ballon par les jumeaux, mais son préféré c'était celui de Hiro, un collier avec un pendentif appartenant à la famille Uchiwa. C'est un petit éventail rouge et blanc auquel Hiro tenait beaucoup mais qu'il avait décidé d'offrir à son meilleur ami. Kyubi était fier avec son collier.  
Les invités commençaient à s'en aller, ne restant pu que Sasuke et Hiro.

\- Bon, nous allons y aller aussi. Annonça-t-il en se levant.  
Surprit, Naruto se leva également.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas manger avec nous ce soir ? Nous sommes que deux et je trouve ça triste pour l'anniversaire de Kyubi...  
Naruto savait que Sasuke avait comprit que c'était simplement une excuse pour qu'ils restent encore.  
\- Oui pourquoi pas, sourit-il.  
\- Les garçons, appela Naruto.  
Ils arrivèrent tout sourire.  
\- Ça vous dit une pizza ?  
Leur visage s'éclairèrent et ils hochèrent la tête ensemble. _« Comme deux frères »_ pensa Naruto. Qui se gifla intérieurement. En plein dilemme avec son cœur.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, les enfants se battant pour la dernière part de pizza alors que les pères se regardaient en souriant, pensant l'un comme l'autre que cela formait une belle famille. Mais ces pensées bien qu'heureuses, les torturaient. Ne sachant pas si l'autre pensé pareil, si l'attirance était réciproque ou bien même pourquoi eux ? Des hommes. Eux qui n'avaient connu que des femmes, pourquoi être irrésistiblement attiré par un homme ?

 _ **Jour 100**_

C'était un jour sans. Sans sourire. Sans parole. Sans rire. Sans regard. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient rapproché au fil des mois passant, leur complicité était de plus en plus forte. L'envie d'être encore plus proche se faisait parfois ressentir jusque dans leur bas-ventre. Et les deux hommes se sentaient épuisés de cette relation sans queue ni tête, légèrement ambiguë parfois. Comme le soir où Sasuke et Hiro les avaient invité chez eux. Sasuke faisait tranquillement la vaisselle, quand Naruto déposa une assiette dans le bac en frôlant les côtes de son ami. Ils n'avaient pas bougé pendant quelques minutes, se regardant dans les yeux, le cœur battant, imaginant leur lèvres se caressant. Mais Sasuke avait détourné les yeux et Naruto était repartit. Depuis ils évitaient de s'approcher de trop près, Naruto ayant peur de faire le premier pas et Sasuke peur de se faire repousser et ainsi de perdre un ami précieux...

C'était un jour sans. Sans enfants aussi. Kyubi était chez ses grand-parents pour le week-end et Hiro chez son oncle. Mais les deux hommes attendaient. Un signe. Un message. Une visite. Mais rien. Alors Naruto alla se coucher dans les draps froid, ne restant qu'en boxer en attendant que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Il se redressa vivement en entendant de faibles coups dans sa cage d'escalier. Il alla regarder dans le judas et vit Sasuke entrain de faire les cent pas dans le couloir, tapant de temps en temps dans l'escalier avec son pied. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose et récitait des paroles que Naruto n'entendait pas. Trop curieux, il ouvrit la porte, oubliant qu'il était en boxer, et Sasuke se retourna vivement, le rouge lui montant aux joues lorsqu'il vu la tenu de son ami. Ses yeux le trahirent en détaillant le corps musclé de son ami.

\- Sasuke ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Celui-ci passa une main sur son visage et souffla un grand coup avant de s'avancer rapidement vers Naruto, passant une main derrière sa nuque, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce n'avait rien à voir avec un baiser tendre, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, leur langues se cherchèrent et se caressèrent langoureusement. Toute la frustration qu'ils avaient enduré ces derniers mois se ressentait dans chacun de leurs gestes. Naruto entraîna Sasuke à l'intérieur en fermant la porte, ce dernier plaqua l'autre contre le mur en tenant sa nuque des deux mains alors que le blond passa ses mains tremblantes sur les hanches du brun qui se colla d'avantage à lui, lui arrachant un gémissement lorsque la jambe du brun vint s'appuyer contre son entre-jambe déjà bien durcie. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent délicatement, mêlant leurs souffles, puis leurs yeux se croisèrent et un sourire de soulagement naquit peu à peu alors qu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, soupira Naruto en embrassant à nouveau Sasuke avec plus de douceur, léchant sensuellement ses lèvres douces.

Sasuke sourit en pensant la même chose et se laissa guidé le long du couloir tout en retirant peu à peu ses vêtements, se retrouvant en pantalon devant Naruto qui se mit à genoux devant lui, délassant sa ceinture en embrassant la peau sensible en dessous du nombril. La peau pâle se recouvra de frissons alors que les mains bronzées faisaient descendre son boxer ainsi que son pantalon en bas de ses chevilles pour les retirer doucement. Tout les gestes du blond étaient lents et doux, sa bouche vint embrasser les cuisses du brun, remontant dans son aine où il lécha la peau douce et épicé. Naruto savait déjà qu'il aimerait ce goût là toute sa vie, et il jeta un regard à Sasuke qui fermait les yeux, ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, et quand Naruto le prit en bouche, une explosion de sensations se déferla dans son ventre et il dût se retenir pour ne crier son plaisir. En bas, l'homme qui faisait une fellation pour la première de sa vie, se dit que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, trouvant cela même agréable. Il fit tourner sa langue autour mais s'en fut trop pour Sasuke qui tira sur la tignasse blonde pour qu'il arrête.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? Murmura-t-il gêné.  
\- Tu déconne ?! S'exclama Sasuke en soulevant Naruto pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Le goût de ses lèvres avait changé, mais il ne s'en indigna pas et le poussa jusqu'au lit où ils tombèrent en riant. Naruto se mit au dessus de Sasuke qui ne broncha pas.

\- Moi qui aurait pensé que j'aurai dû me battre avec toi pour avoir le dessus, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou.  
Le brun gémit doucement quand le blond lécha la peau fine, cet endroit si sensible.  
\- Pour toi, je suis prêt à rabaisser ma fierté.  
Naruto releva vivement la tête, les yeux ronds. Sasuke n'osait pas le regarder. Il savait que ce que venait de dire le brun valait toutes les déclarations du monde.

Le blond ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, alors Sasuke prit sa main et en lécha deux doigts qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à son sexe puis descendre entre ses fesses, et Naruto comprit ce qu'il voulait. Alors il prit son temps pour le pénétrer, son amant n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'intrusion mais il se mit à bouger doucement et Sasuke sembla se détendre. Naruto qui voyait bien que cela allait faire mal, alla embrasser le point si sensible dans le cou de son amant. Ce fut le résultat souhaiter puisqu'un deuxième doigt pu rentrer facilement. Il continua de mordiller la peau pâle alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts profondément et sentit quelque chose d'étrange et appuya dessus. Le cri de plaisir que Sasuke poussa le fit sursauter et il retira ses doigts, pensant lui avoir fait mal.

\- Ça va ? Je ne voulais pas...  
\- Baka, tu m'as pas fait mal, tu as touché ma prostate. Sourit-il.  
\- Et ?  
\- C'est comme le point G mais chez un homme.

Naruto ouvre grand la bouche puis la referme en un sourire carnassier qui donna des frissons à Sasuke, Naruto le pénétra d'un coup de deux doigts, frappant directement sa prostate, Sasuke se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de crier mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Sasuke retira les doigts de son amant et se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement, inversant la position et se retrouvant au dessus de Naruto. _« Pas entièrement dominé »_ Pensa-t-il en agrippant les hanches du brun qui prit son sexe dans sa main et le dirigea devant son entré. Lorsque Sasuke commença à descendre, Naruto se sentit si serré qu'il se redressa pour aller l'embrasser, prenant le sexe de son amant en main pour lui faire oublier la douleur, et cela fonctionna. Sasuke s'était empalé jusqu'à la garde et laissé le temps à son corps de s'habituer mais Naruto continuait de le masturbait et l'envie de bouger se fit trop pressante, il remua des hanches alors que son amant relevait son bassin pour avoir un meilleur angle. Le sexe de Naruto ressortit presque entièrement et alla taper directement dans la prostate de Sasuke quand celui-ci s'empala une nouvelle fois dans un cri d'extase des deux amants. Sasuke bougeait doucement puis les gestes furent plus empressé et les coups de bassin, plus puissants. Le plaisir fut trop intense pour Naruto qui se déversa à l'intérieur de Sasuke alors que celui ci dans un dernier mouvement de hanche, jouis sur le torse de Naruto. Il s'allongea sur son amant, épuisé et restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, écoutant la respiration de l'autre en caressant, embrassant la peau à leur porté.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Naruto en s'endormant.

Sasuke ouvra grand les yeux et sourit en voyant cet ange dormir. _Son ange_. Oh oui, lui aussi l'aimait, mais il était trop fier pour le lui dire. Il posa sa tête sur le torse bronzé, bercé par les battements de cœur et il s'endormit paisiblement.

Ils avaient trouvé ce bonheur qui leur manqué tant, cet amour que tout le monde recherche, eux l'avaient trouvé grâce à leurs fils.

* * *

 ** _Je n'aime pas la fin, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose, peut être une suite ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :)_**


End file.
